Turn for Evil ppg and rrb
by SmileyGirl4Life
Summary: Tired of losing to the Ppg the rrb and mojo form a plan not 2 destroy them but .. something else. DSICLAMIER: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys PART 1
1. Chapter 1

Turn for Evil

Part 1

It all started in a basement. It was a rainy night, and the room was very dark. The entire floor was wet with puddles and the wall was filled with blueprints. In the corner was a single lamp. Huddled around the lamp, were the RowdyRuff Boys and Mojo Jojo. " Ok. The plan is simple, boys. Just fly around the house until you can do Stage One, " Mojo says. " But won't they see us? I'm not getting caught to look like an idiot, " Brick says. " Yeah. Every time we got to attack them, WE ALWAYS END UP LOOKING STUPID!" Butch screams. " SHUT UP! You're not going to look like idiots or look stupid. I took ten minutes making this up! The others plans I made in nine minutes and fifty nine seconds. This plan took a second more! " Mojo said. " Are you kidding me..? " Boomer says. " A SECOND. A SECOND!?" Butch screams. " Yes. One second. BE JEALOUS! You guys couldn't come up with a plan if I handed you a million dollars." Mojo says. " Of course we wouldn't make a plan. WE'D STEAL THE MILLION BUCKS, IDIOT! " Brick yells. " I've taught you boys well. Anyway, I promise you this time my plan will work. " Mojo says. The boys sigh. " Well, .fine. If you're so sure. " Butch says. " Thank you. Now get your butts over here and listen to the plan again, " Mojo says. " Ok lets hear it, " Boomer says.

Twenty minutes later the RowdyRuff Boys are in the sky. " We're off to see the Powerpuff Girls, and no one's in our way! " they sang. They headed straight to the PowerPuff Girls house. With smirks on their faces.

To be continued in Part 2 J


	2. Chapter 2

Turn for Evil

Part 2

I look at the TV screen. A monster is about to find the couple in the backyard. " Finally, some action in this movie!" I yell. " SHH! " Bubbles, Blossom, and Robin say. I roll my eyes. My sisters and I are having a sleepover. We invited Robin over, and so far it's so boring! We started with this love horror movie. It's garbage to me. It was all, " I love you Tim! " Then, " I love you Martha! " Ugh. Now the monster came. The screen turns black. " What happened!? The monster was about to eat them! " I say. " Buttercup, how did you like that? We're putting another movie in. This one doesn't look as scary. It's called, Mirrors 2. Sounds like a fashion show! " Bubbles squeals. They put the disc in the DVD player.

After about thirty minutes I find out this is the best movie ever! This guy is oozing glass out of his face! The girls tried taking it out but I jumped in front of them. " Heck no! We're watching this till the end, " I say. Their all crying in a corner now because their scared. Oh brother.

When the movie finishes I clap. But my sisters and Robin take it out of the DVD box and throw it out the window. We hear a whimper. I go and look out the window and see a puppy. " Sorry little guy!" I scream down. He looks confused and runs back to his house. " Ok guys! Next we're doing.. MAKEOVERS! " Blossom screams. " YAY! " Robin and Bubbles squeal. I groan. " Ugh no. I'm so not doing a makeover, " I say. " Oh yes you are. You made us watch that horrible, scary, and terrifying movie!" Robin said. They get out these little bags. " GET HER! " Blossom screams and they grab my ankles and arms. I sigh. Guess it's makeup time for me.

Thirty minutes later my face is filled with power, mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick. I shiver. All the other's faces are filled with the garbage too. " Now we're spilling crushes! " Robin squeals. I groan. " Makeup now THIS? " I say. " DUH! It's a sleepover. Get with it Buttercup! " Blossom says. I wanna punch her for that.

We sit in a circle and Robin says, " Ok. Blossom you start." " Ok so you know that guy in Science class named Tyler? I like him! With his deep brown eyes and surfer strawberry blonde hair., " Blossom spills. " OOO! YOU LIKE TYLER! " Robin squeals. Bubbles straightens up and says, " Well, in math class this guy named Nick helped me with a problem, smiled at me, and winked at me! I like NICK! " Bubbles squeals. 'Nick? Hottie! " Robin says. I sit there. " Butttercup your turn, " Bubbles whispers. " I'm aware, " I shoot back. I think hard. " In gym class this guy can do five hundred push ups in two minutes. His name is.. Uh.. John, " I say. " AWW! " the girls say. " Oh brother get a life, " I say. " Ok, Ok. So I'm in Social Studies, you know, being social when this guy texts me in the middle of class. So I'm all excited and his text says, UR 2 HAWT. And I reply, Who R U, and he's all like, NXT 2 U!. I look and its Brandon! " Robin says. " YOU'VE LIKED BRANDON SINCE FIRST GRADE! YAY! " The girls do this circle of jumping. " Aww, crud what the heck, " I say. I start jumping with them. Good leg exercise. " Ok, next we should have a Karaoke contest!" Bubbles suggests. " Yeah! " Blossom says. I sigh. " Ok, I'll go first! " Robin says. She grabs a little microphone and starts singing, " Primadonna," by Marina and the Diamonds. She sings it pretty good, so I clap along. Soon after, Blossom and Bubbles start clapping too.

When Robin finishes we all clap. She bows and says, " Thank you, thank you. Now it's Bubbles turn! " Bubbles gets up and takes the microphone. She starts singing, " Eh Eh What Can I Say ," by Lady Gaga. She sings it good too. It's a girly song to me, but she sang it good.

When she finished we all clapped again. " Thank you! Now it's Blossom's turn! " Bubbles says. Blossom gets up and stretches. " Why are you stretching..? " I ask. " Because! " She screams. " Ok then..? " I say. Blossom stands up and grabs the microphone. " Before your very eyes.. I, Blossom, will now BLOW YOUR MIND, " Blossom says. Then she starts singing, " Party In The USA". She was right. It did blow my mind. It blew my mind that I have to go next. But she sang the song good, so when she finished I clapped. " THANK YOU THANK YOU! I just blew your mind with my awesomeness, " She said. " Epic job! Your turn Buttercup! " Robin says. Oh brother. What song do I even like? What will I sound like? What- WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT. I'm talking all girly. Whatever. I grab the microphone. I start singing, " So What ". I must've been good because the girls' mouths were hanging open. They clap when I finish and Bubbles screams, " YOU WERE SO AWESOME! YOU WIN THE KARAOKE CONTEST! " " Oh, wow thanks guys, " I say. " YOU WERE AMAZING! " Blossom and Robin say in unison. " Ok! Next is…. The dance PAR - TAY! " Blossom squeals. " This actually sounds fun, " I say. Bubbles gets her Ipod out and sets it out to speakers. " Starships " comes bursting through the speakers. I start dancing. Bubbles, Blossom, and Robin also start dancing. I started break dancing ( my favorite style of dance) while the girls do.. BALLET? No, just no, I Buttercup am not a ballet type of girl. Oh, well it's still fun. Maybe this sleepover isn't all that boring. I mean, I won a karaoke contest. Whoop!

After an hour of awesome dancing we all sat down. " I.. have an idea for what too do next….. Magazines, " Bubbles said while gasping for air. " Oh.. Yeah! Magazines it is…, " Robin says also gasping for air. Robin grabs a J-14 magazine, Blossom grabs a Tiger Beat magazine, and Bubbles grabs a Teen Vogue magazine. I looked around. I picked up a Quiz Fest magazine. I started taking a, " Are you a sport fan? " quiz. " OH MY GOSH. Guys look at him!" Robin screams. She holds up a picture of Robert Pattinson. " Oh my gosh. Amazing., " Bubbles sighs. " Total HOTTIE! " Blossom screams. " He's a good runner, " I say. " YES! I got Sport fanatic! " I scream. The girls look at me confused. " I was doing a quiz, " I say. " Oh cool! I love the quizzes in any magazine, " Robin says. Just then we hear something, like a tree branch snapping. I go to the window and see a tree branch snapped. Shocker. " I'll go check it out, " I say. I run down stairs and throw open the door. Then I see the RowdyRuff Boys on the ground moaning. " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LUNATICS DOING IN OUR FRONT YARD!? " I scream. " Well, sweetheart, we can too check on you that your not in any trouble, " Butch says while smirking. " Yeah right. Get out perv!" I scream. " I ain't no perv! " Butch says. Then I catch him looking at - " OH MY GOSH. GET OUT GO! BEFORE I KICK UR SORRY LOUSY.. BUTTS OUTTA HERE! " I scream. Brick and Boomer stay pretty quiet, which is good too me. The less talking from these dudes the better. " No need for that, we just came to tell you girls something, " Brick says. Then Robin, Blossom, and Bubbles come running out. They porbably heard the screaming. " WHAT THE- WHY ARE YOU HERE?! " Blossom screams. Brick rolls his eyes and says, " LISTEN ALREADY! We got some info on Mojo. He kicked us out after we were chased by the police and lead them to his ,quote, LAB." " YEAH! " Boomer says. I look over at Butch and he's smirking. I slap him in the face real hard. " Uh…. OW!? " he says. " Well you deserve that for STALKING US! " I say. " Huh..? " Bubbles says. " Wait. YOU. WHERE. STALKING. US!? CREEPS! " Bubbles screams. " Eww! Get a life! " Robin says. " Will you LISTEN!? Yet again, we have some info on Mojo. We want pay back since he kicked us out, so we wanna let you guys know this info. So we're gonna bring you too that dance club down town to tell you, " Brick explains. " Sounds like a trap, idiot, " I say. " It isn't a trap. I mean, when do we ever come too your house to TALK? Gross, man, " Boomer says. " True… fine we'll go. But let us change, " Blossom says. " No need for that , " Butch says. " PERV! Get away from our house! " Bubbles screams. She gets so ticked off her eyes actually get red. " Bubbles go inside and cool down, " Robin says. I sigh. " We'll meet you down here in twenty minutes. Now, go get a life over on THAT side of the street, creeps, " I say. " Fine, " Brick says. They walk, or rather, limp over to the other side of the street. We go upstairs and change.

After twenty minutes, we come down. I'm simply wearing a black and green shirt, with soccer shorts. " Why get dolled up for those loons? " I say. We go out the door, and go over to them. " Ugh, finally, " Brick says. Boomer seems super concentrated on his Ipod he didn't break. Yet. " Ok fine lets go, " Robin says. We start walking down town. " So.. Any good shows on lately? " Boomer says. " Shut up, "I say.

We walk till we see down town lights. " Ugh finally, " Bubbles groans. " Don't get your hopes up, girly, " Butch says. Just as he says that, we all hear a howl, about a foot away from us. A wolf howl.

To Be Continued.


End file.
